


aren’t you glad

by changkkungie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, jisung is stupidly in love w minho, morning cuddles :-(, really soft :-((, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkkungie/pseuds/changkkungie
Summary: it’s truly unreal, how beautiful minho can look while sleeping.





	aren’t you glad

as soon as jisung wakes up, his eyes immediately fall upon minho’s sleeping face. the sun has barely risen, casting dusky golden rays of light across minho’s cheeks and eyelashes through the horizontal blinds of jisung’s studio windows. it’s fairly dark in the bedroom, all jisung can see is minho and the particles of dust floating above his resting body.

 

it’s truly unreal, how beautiful minho can look while sleeping. jisung stares at his face, taking in his vulnerability, his innocence, his content features. for once, minho isn’t smirking with mirth, or putting on a smug face, or mercilessly laughing as he teases jeongin or seungmin. he is completely and utterly small and defenseless and jisung wants to protect him.

 

minho’s hair is only slightly mussed up, and parted randomly from the friction of his head against the fluffy pillow, gently exposing his forehead. his eyelashes fan out against his tanned, warm skin, mouth parted a bit as he breathes softly through it. he’s laying on his back, head turned to face jisung’s direction, and as jisung’s eyes trail down his neck to his shoulders, he notices his right arm is stretched out as his hand is underneath jisung’s pillow, supporting jisung’s head. the younger feels his face heat up slightly as he tries to pay no mind to it.

 

instead, he continues to observe minho in his calm, almost younger looking state. his chest rises and falls delicately, and he has his other arm thrown across his stomach. minho’s legs are splayed out with only one sock on. it’s endearing how he sleeps so soundly and yet so beautifully. he looks like a kitten, and jisung is sure that if he were this comfortable while sleeping, he’d look like a mess. but of course, minho still remains effortlessly handsome.

 

jisung wonders how long he’s been staring at his friend... boyfriend? best friend? friend with pg benefits? jisung is unsure what they are, if they even have a label. what would he call them?

 

they’re so close, yet minho is so far away. they do everything together, and honestly, jisung has had a crush on minho for a long time. minho is a natural flirt himself, so he plays along with the younger’s infatuated behavior, although jisung is sure it means nothing to the brunette. jisung would like to call them boyfriends, but their relationship probably isn’t like that to minho. he must think they’re close brothers or something similar.

 

call jisung weird, but he wants to take advantage of this situation. minho, dead asleep, completely unaware of jisung’s thoughts and actions? a perfect opportunity for jisung to see what it feels like to cuddle minho. just this once, he tells himself, and that’s it. might as well treasure it while it lasts.

 

as gently as possible whilst trying his best as to not disturb minho, jisung scoots as close as he can to the older boy’s body, resting his head on minho’s bicep as a pillow. now, he’s almost nose to chin with the boy, and he has to stop himself from reaching up and brushing his fingers across minho’s smooth, angelic skin. instead, he gingerly lifts the boy’s wrist, and places minho’s arm around his own waist as slow as possible. immediately, he starts to feel warmer. he can’t tell if it’s cause of him blushing or cause of minho’s everlasting body heat.

 

wanting to feel the warmth even more, he nuzzles his face into minho’s neck, awkwardly clutching onto his shoulder and closing his eyes. he rests comfortably now, and thinks to himself that he’d die happy if he died in this position.

 

what he doesn’t expect is a low chuckle to rumble from minho’s chest, and fingers to grasp onto the bottom of jisung’s shirt where minho’s once limp arm had rested. embarrassment makes itself known at the back of jisung’s neck.

 

“comfy?” minho’s deep morning voice asks teasingly, and jisung jerks his head away from minho’s neck, looking up at his face, eyes wide and mouth parted in surprise. a smirk rests on minho’s face, but his eyes remain closed. “i-i didn’t know you were awake,” the blonde splutters, about ready to completely pull away, but minho’s drowsy eyes open slowly, staring directly at him as his hips turn to press his entire body against jisung’s. the smirk on his face melts into a genuine smile.

 

minho mutters, “don’t be shy,” and lifts his hand from under jisung’s pillow to, instead, play with the hair at the back of jisung’s head. the said boy can feel himself looking dumbfounded and flustered. how dare minho flirt with him in such a humiliating situation? “i’m not being shy. i-i just didn’t expect for you to be awake so soon,” jisung insists stubbornly.

 

the brunette’s sweet smile falls to a smug grin instead, and he quirks an eyebrow at him. “so you decided to snuggle up next to me while i was sleeping? cause you’re too scared to ask me face to face?” minho asks, but its more like just telling jisung exactly what he was doing.

 

jisung rolls his eyes and says, “this is exactly why i did it while you were asleep. you bully me too much.” he tries to push himself away from minho’s chest, but minho’s got a tight hold around his waist, and instead he slides his arm out from under jisung’s head and down to the other side of his waist, then rolls them over so that minho is hovering above him.

 

jisung yelps in surprise and tries to fight back, and a mini wrestle fight commences. jisung lifts his legs to kick minho’s hips to push him off, but with minho’s weight already pressing into him, it just allows minho access to sit between his legs instead. jisung feels mortified, squeezing his legs around minho’s waist to try and get him away, surely minho would be weirded out by this?

 

but minho just giggles and pins him down by his shoulders, sort of in a position on his hands and knees. the blonde glares at minho sitting above him, his own knees pressing against either side of minho’s torso. “let go of me,” he huffs, “this is embarrassing enough as it is, i don’t want you making fun of me anymore for just trying to feel some love from you for a change!”

 

minho’s eyes soften into something jisung can’t pinpoint, the smile on his face falls neutral, and jisung immediately snaps his mouth shut. his teeth audibly click together. what was that look on his face? had he said something wrong? was minho upset?

 

but then, minho opens his mouth, lips naturally pouted like tulips, face still expressionless, “you want to feel love from me?” he asks, but it sounds like a rhetorical question.

 

suddenly, jisung feels minho’s left hand reach up to hold his cheek, and he refrains from pressing his face into his palm like his heart yearns to, and then minho’s other hand rests on jisung’s waist, holding him still, and oh no, this can’t be anything other than what jisung thinks it is, but what if this was a tease? what if it was one of minho’s more crueler pranks—

 

minho’s eyelashes are very long, and jisung almost starts counting them as the older’s face gets closer and closer to his. they flutter shut prettily, and jisung’s heart starts racing in his chest as the breath falling from minho’s mouth grazes his lips. there’s no way this is happening, but apparently there is a way, because now minho’s lips are pressing against his own, and it sparks something in jisung, some kind of giddy excitement, because as soon as minho fully kisses him, it takes barely a second for jisung’s hands fly up to hold minho’s face to his.

 

it’s wonderful— magical, even— the way minho’s lips feel against his own. they’re soft and pillowy and smooth and sweet and addicting all at once, and as much as jisung would like to spend the rest of his life kissing minho’s lips, he’s sure this just has to be a one-time thing. so he prolongs this moment as much as he can, squeezing his eyes shut as he takes in these few seconds and engraves them into his brain.

 

unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. the anxiety springs back up into his chest when he feels minho start to pull away, and he almost chases after him, almost. jisung felt like once he starts he can’t stop; but, he’s not gonna be weird to minho like that and try to stretch the kiss out.

 

he reluctantly opens his eyes. minho is looking down at him, with a wistful look on his face. he smiles gently again, and murmurs, “oh, babyyy,” his voice sounds mockingly sweet, “was that enough love from me?”

 

jisung blinks. what does he supposed to even say to that? it was too much but not enough, because it was his first ever kiss with his biggest crush. how could he ever explain that to minho? hesitantly, jisung gives a meek, “i-i guess so,” as an answer. minho giggles, and jisung feels butterflies in his stomach. “you guess so? what, do you want more?” he almost purrs, and picks at strands of hair falling from jisung’s face, tucks it behind his ear.

 

blushing, the blonde nods honestly, not trusting his voice. minho hums out a laugh, smiling with his tongue between his teeth, and lowers down for another kiss. this time, though, it feels much, much different. minho feels much more passionate and deeper now, and jisung’s heart swells in his chest. slowly, the hand at jisung’s waist starts rubbing up and down, almost lovingly. jisung melts into the touch, and he bites back a whimper, not wanting to scare minho off from how much he’s enjoying this.

 

suddenly, minho takes a second to move his hand away from jisung’s face and to grab jisung’s hips to pull them tighter to his body, causing jisung to gasp in surprise. and now, there’s a tongue in his mouth, and jisung almost dies on the spot. minho’s hand returns to his face and the hand rubbing his side comfortingly slides up his shirt and rubs jisung’s skin. minho’s hands are soft and warm against his body, and with the way he’s kissing him and holding his face with his hand, jisung could almost think that minho feels the same way. his heart squeezes in his chest as his fingers play with minho’s hair.

 

minho nibbles on jisung’s bottom lip, dragging a high pitched whine out of him, much to the younger’s surprise. minho pulls away, leaving one last peck on his lips before looking back down at jisung. the younger blushes with embarrassment, his lips feel tingly and warm. “s-sorry, i didn’t mean to—“ he starts, but minho shakes his head. “it was cute,” he says, “you’re cute.”

 

they stare at each other. for once, minho starts acting quite flustered himself. he stutters, “i-i mean, i’ve liked you for a really long time. i’m sorry if i forced you into this, i just thought..” he trails off, and starts chewing on his lower lip anxiously. jisung knows he’s gonna try to run away, so he sits up on his elbows, legs still situated on either side of minho’s body.

 

“minho hyung i... i-i like you too, a lot,” he confesses himself, the sudden burst of confidence burning out quickly. minho’s eyes snap right back up at him, and jisung doesn’t fail to notice that they flicker to jisung’s lips for a second. “you do?” minho confirms, “oh, thank god.” they grin at each other, and jisung feels minho’s nails lightly drag over his ribs. “of course i do, hyung. i’ve liked you for a really long time. you’re just... different,” jisung remarks. “ever since i met you i had an idea that our connection wasn’t like how i felt about the others.”

 

minho nods in understanding, “i feel the same way,” he inputs. a smirk pops up on his face again. “i guess i’m just too good for you to resist,” he snickers. jisung shakes his head in embarrassment, “leave me alone,” he pleads. minho just leans down and kisses jisung behind his jaw, sliding his other hand under his shirt to accompany his right one.

 

they kiss for a while longer, until minho pulls away again to look at jisung. he doesn’t say or do anything, just stares at the younger like he hung the stars in the sky, and jisung anxiously grips onto the older’s hoodie, wide doe eyes staring back at him, nervous. minho’s eyelashes are really pretty, his eyes even prettier, but minho in general is just the prettiest. this time, jisung can say it was in a loving manner when minho dips down to kiss him sweetly one last time.

 

“hey,” minho says. “mm?” jisung replies, mind fuzzy and content as he plays with the fabric of minho’s hoodie sleeves. “i love you,” minho confesses. jisung turns bright red. “i love you too,” he replies, shy.

 

they look at each other again, taking it all in, letting the words rest on their tongues. but then, jisung speaks up again, “does that mean... you’ll be...” he mumbles, trailing off.

 

minho smirks. “be what? i can’t hear you darling,” he singsongs. jisung pouts, “you know what i mean!” minho plays dumb. “no i don’t,” he insists. jisung whines again. “don’t make me say it.”

 

“say what?”

 

“say that i want you to be my boyfriend!”

 

“that what?”

 

“i want you to be my boyfriend,” jisung says again, staring at minho’s eyes with the determination for the older to understand him. chuckling, minho presses a kiss to his nose. “i just wanted to hear you say it,” he admits, and jisung rolls his eyes. “but i will, jisungie, i’ll be your boyfriend.”

 

jisung blinks and feels his face turn bright red. “you will?” he asks hesitantly. now it’s minho’s turn to roll his eyes, “of course i will, silly. that’s what people do when they like each other, isn’t it?”

 

“i’m just surprised,” jisung replies, “i really didn’t expect everything to turn out like this. to be honest, i just wanted to cuddle for a bit, but now i guess i’ve got myself a boyfriend.” the older grins, a smile that stuns jisung with how beautiful it is, and says, “well, i guess today’s your lucky day. now you’ve got cuddles for life.”

 

jisung runs his hands through minho’s hair. “couldn’t be happier with the way this played out.”

 

“aren’t you glad i caught you in the midst of your gay acts?”

 

“shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed!!!! this is inspired by that 1 vid of lino dancin w his eyebrows to that mc’s beatboxing n his eyelashes looked really pretty n then i was like hmm jisung would lament over lino’s eyelashes


End file.
